


Muse

by Dragonheart07



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonheart07/pseuds/Dragonheart07
Summary: You have a huge crush on Bucky Barnes. You are an artist and can’t stop drawing sketches of Bucky Barnes. You have two books full of Bucky’s sketches. Bucky sees it one day and you have got some explanation to do. Or maybe not. And I kind of suck at writing smut. I am working on it;)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave feedback. Enjoy!!!

Bucky Barnes had a mole at the junction of his right shoulder and neck. You knew this little detail because you were staring at him with your sketch book in your hand, ready to draw another picture of him as he sat unawares in the hall watching TV. You were sitting in a chair across from him, your eyes taking in every detail.  
“You have been staring at me for a while now,” he suddenly said, his eyes still fixed on the TV.   
So he was not as oblivious as you thought. You were startled and felt your cheeks heating up.  
“You have something on your face,” you mumbled.  
“What’s there on my face? Where is it? ” he started rubbing his cheek forcefully. You suppressed your laughter.  
“Is it gone?” he asked, one side of his face red.  
“Yeah, it’s gone,” you nodded and took your pencil to start drawing.  
“When do we get to see all these things you have been drawing?” he asked.  
“Let me see,” you screwed your face as if you were thinking, “Never, I think.”  
“Steve always shows us what he has been drawing,” he said.  
“Yeah. Because he draws monkeys and stuff.”  
“So what are you drawing? Is it like some weird sex pictures?”  
“What?! Eww…No…Not that I disapprove of it. But, no, I am not drawing sex pictures,” you said.  
“So show us then,” he demanded.  
“No. I don’t want to. Leave me and my sketchbook alone. Why do you want to see it so badly anyway?” you asked.  
“You are inseparable from that book. I am just curious if we you are drawing any of our pictures,” he said innocently.   
That was close, you thought.   
“No, I am not drawing any of your pictures. Now, leave me alone, Barnes,” you said.  
He shrugged and went back to watching the TV.

It was Friday noon and you were sleeping in the hall, your sketchbook held tight on to your chest. You had been sketching when you felt really sleepy and you thought of just closing your eyes for five minutes. But, you had fallen into a deep sleep really quickly. You were having some weird dream when you felt something or someone tugging at you. Your eyes flew open to see Bucky Barnes holding your sketch book with a nasty smirk on your face.  
“GIVE THAT BACK, BARNES!” you jumped up, yelling. You felt a head rush from getting up too fast.  
“You shouldn’t let it lying around if you don’t want us to see what’s in there,” he said.  
“It was not lying around. It was with me, in my hands,” you edged closer to him. You were panicking inside though you tried not to show it. You had always been so careful about the book because no one could see what you were drawing. You always kept it safely, that is until now. You didn’t even want to think what would happen if he opened the book.  
“Yeah, but, you let your guard down. That’s how the enemy gets you,” he walked backwards away from you as you inched closer to him.  
“You are gonna regret it if you open it, Barnes,” you warned.  
“Now I wanna see it even more,” he said, standing behind the chair and waving the book at you.  
You smirked and made your way towards him. He walked around the chair away from you. You had to act fast. The elevator door suddenly opened and Bucky was distracted. You utilised the chance to jump on to him and snatch the book away. Everything that happened next felt like it was happening in slow motion. Bucky fell on the chair with you on top of him. The book flew away from his hand and hit the floor. You both looked at it at the same time. It was open on a page of Bucky sleeping on the couch (it was one of your favourites) .There was a sudden gush of wind through the open balcony door and the pages turned, revealing Bucky in various poses. You jumped up and snatched the book from the floor. But, the damage was done. You felt heat creeping up your neck. You did not look at Bucky who was still on the chair. You could feel his eyes on you.  
“What’s up, guys?” said Steve, who had just walked out of the elevator.  
“Nothing,” you said, as you started walking towards the elevator.  
“Why does it feel weird in here?” you heard Steve asking as the elevator door closed. You had a last glimpse of Bucky still staring at you.

You had to give an explanation. Something other than the fact that you had a crush on him. Something that wouldn’t make things weird between you. What possible explanation could you give for having a book full of a person’s sketches? You were panicking in your room when you heard someone knocking. You opened the door to see Bucky standing there.  
“Can I come in?” he asked.  
You nodded.   
“I owe you an explanation,” you said, praying that he would believe you, “I know that you are probably freaked out by what you saw. But, there’s no need to worry. I am an artist and you are my muse. That’s all. You know all artists have muses. You are mine. Not that you are mine…you are not mine…I know that…I meant you are…you are my muse…”you stopped, knowing that this was all going sideways.  
“Yeah? I am your muse? I was hoping it was something more,” he said, a smile forming on his lips.  
What? What did he mean by that?  
He was walking towards you as you stood frozen on your spot. He was now inches away from your face. You were sure you were not breathing. His eyes fell on your lips and closing the final gap between you, he kissed you. This was not bad. In fact, this was so much better than the worst case scenarios that you had cooked up in your head. You melted in his hands as he pulled you closer, his lips never leaving you. You let out a moan as he bit your lower lip. His hands ventured inside your t- shirt as his tongue slid inside your mouth exploring you.   
“I would have shown you that book much earlier had I known this was what would happen,” you said as you broke for air.  
He laughed and kissed your nose.  
“I like you too,” he said, his eyes twinkling.  
You pulled him back into the kiss, which was more heated this time. He walked back to sit on the bed and you sat down on his lap straddling him. You could feel his erection straining against his jeans. He pulled both of your t- shirts off as you slowly started moving your hips against his crotch, the friction driving both of you crazy. You moved your hands across his well-sculpted chest, taking him in. He really was beautiful. He unhooked your bra and threw it away on the floor. He squeezed your breasts and put his face between them kissing and nipping them in turns. Suddenly he lifted you up and put you down on the bed. Taking off his jeans and boxers, he lay down beside you. You wriggled out of your jeans and panties. He leaned down to kiss you senseless, his metal fingers stroking your body as they travelled down to your wetness. He found your clit and started stroking it. You let out a moan as he increased his speed. He continued kissing you as you edged closer to the end. He stopped suddenly with a smirk on his face.  
“Bucky… please,” you begged.  
He got up to get on top of you. You could feel his erect penis rubbing against your throbbing clit.   
“You are so beautiful, Y/N,” he said breathlessly.  
You opened up your legs as he made his way towards your opening. He looked into your eyes as he entered you. You arched back in pleasure as you felt yourself becoming full. He started moving, his mouth on yours. You held on to the headboard for support. This was anything beyond your wildest imagination and it had you going weak, your heart and brain a huge gooey mess. But, you had never been more sure of anything either, than having Bucky Barnes here, with you, his mouth on yours, his body moving in rhythm against yours. Just Bucky and you in the world. He started moving faster, his grunts now matching your moans. You wanted nothing more than for this to continue forever and nothing more than for this to take you over the edge. And you came- at the same time as he did.  
“Oh Bucky!” you groaned, as his hot cum filled you.  
He lay on top of you, breathless. You felt peaceful and you couldn’t stop smiling. He got down to lie beside you. He supported himself on the elbow and looked down at you. He started drawing circles on your stomach as you lay watching him. This was bliss!  
“So you wanna show me the sketches now?” he asked.  
“Was this a ploy to see my sketch book, Barnes?” you asked feigning offence.  
“May be,” he teased.  
You narrowed your eyes at him.  
“You could have just told me instead, you know,” he said, as you brought the sketch book for him.  
“Where is the fun in that?” you asked plopping down next to him.  
He laughed and started going through your book. You suddenly felt scared and insecure. What if he doesn’t like it? What if there was too much detail that showed how deep in this shit you were and for so long?  
“This was drawn three years ago,” he said, his eyes going wide. You groaned internally at your habit of signing each picture with the date of completion.  
“Let’s not dwell on how creepy I was,” you said, snatching the book away from him.  
“I think it’s sweet,” he said, taking the book back from you, “you are really talented, Y/N.”  
“Yeah?” you asked, not sure if he was making fun of you.  
“You really are,” he said earnestly.  
“Thanks, Buck,” you said.  
“But, you have to start drawing something else now. Find some other muse, you know,” he teased.  
“I will,” you nodded, laughing,  
He closed the book and leaned in to kiss you. You knew very well what you were going to draw next.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it..Kudos and comments are welcome..!!


End file.
